Benjamin Hui Guo Rou
Benjamin Hui Guo Rou (ベンジャミン＝ホイコーロ, Benjamin Hoikōro) is the First Prince of the Kakin Empire, the eldest son of his father's first wife, UnmaHunter × Hunter - Volume 33, Chapter 349 and the Supreme Vice Counselor of the Kakin Armed Forces. Appearance Benjamin is a large, heavily muscled man with blond spiky hair. He has a large nose and lines across his cheeks. Personality Benjamin is a very aggressive man, as seen when he easily becomes riled from his younger brother's taunting. He is also extremely self-confident, causing Tubeppa to view him as arrogant.Hunter × Hunter, Chapter 362 He has no qualms about killing his own siblings, which he in fact sees as a duty in order to maintain the "tree" of the royal family healthy.Hunter × Hunter - Chapter 363 In particular, he seems to hate Tserriednich, while also having a sort of rivalry with him,Hunter × Hunter - Volume 33, Chapter 348 and is determinate to kill him with his own hands. Despite Tserriednich thinking lightly of Benjamin's intelligence, Balsamilco believes this to be a byproduct of his impulsivity and tendency to take the shortest route to a goal, but regards him as flexible and logical once he has been supplied the necessary information to act upon. In Tubeppa's opinion, he is arrogant. Plot Dark Continent Expedition arc Benjamin contacts his biological younger brother Tserriednich with an adult male lion restrained by his bare arms and legs, to inform him that there father has accepted their plan. Their father was apparently quite clear when he said, "Whomever survives the voyage to the Dark Continent, will become the next King." Tserriednich overcome with bliss is overjoyed by their father's decision, then declares he will become King and wipe out all of the trash (other siblings). Benjamin unfazed by his younger brother's declaration taunts Tserriednich and after his brother inquires, informs him that none of the other siblings aside from themselves know about the plan yet, but they all will be informed by their father's messenger soon. He then declares that he'll personally deal with Tserriednich by breaking every bone in his body with his bare hands. Tserriednich on the other hand sarcastically claims that he just soiled himself and that he's so terrified that he doesn't want him calling him anymore and hangs up on Benjamin. Aggravated by his younger brother's taunt, Benjamin kills the lion he restrained. Benjamin makes a brief appearance dressed in a military style outfit, with ribbons and various decorations on his jacket's left breast, while saluting. Some time later, he participates to the ceremony on the eve of the voyage. He waves to the crowd while wondering how many of his siblings will be left by the next ceremony. He then participates to a formal party. Like the rest of his family, he will reside in the 1st deck of the ship. He has also hired a team of soldiers, to whom he will give a signal to begin an assault.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 34, Chapter 358 The next day Benjamin participates to another ceremony, noting all his siblings are present and thinking to himself he will survive.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 34, Chapter 359 Benjamin's Sacred Beast is revealed during the party he attends. Minutes later, he ridicules Camilla for inquiring about the exact meaning of "dropping out" from the succession war. He vows to purge her and all other princes. After leaving the hall, he orders his men to bring Tserriednich to him alive, so he can kill him with his own hands. Balsamilco, however, convinces him to desist, since Benjamin himself is unable to see the Sacred Beasts despite being a Nen user and since the other princes have learned about Nen and Nen beasts thanks to Kurapika's announcement, while their Hunter bodyguards are bound to be better at Nen than Benjamin's men. Benjamin thus changes his plan, ordering his men to infiltrate the quarters of the other princes under official pretenses to study the abilities of their Nen beasts' and the Hunters', and kill should they feel threatened in the slightest.Hunter × Hunter - Chapter 363 Abilities & Powers Benjamin's status as one of the Senior Princes of Kakin grants him significant political influences and assets that give him benefits to win the throne.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 33, Chapter 350 Being the Supreme Vice Counselor of the nation's military, he holds immense military power, which for example allows him to override the decision made by other princes in regards to their own bodyguards. His rank suggests he received military training. He is also endowed with a squad of personal bodyguards, all of whom are Nen users. His strength borders on a superhuman level as he is able to restrain an adult male lion while casually speaking on the phone at the same time, then crushes his throat without breaking a sweat. His brother Tserriednich belittles his intellect, although this might be due to his own extraordinary intelligence, and in fact Balsamilco regards him as a good leader and tactician once he's provided with enough information. Nen Benjamin is capable of using Nen, although Balsamilco estimates Hunters to be more proficient than him. His skin might be strengthened with Enhancement in a similar manner to Uvogin's, due to the fact that it was apparently left intact despite a lion desperately attempting to scratch him. Like the rest of his siblings, Benjamin received an egg from which a Nen beast hatched to protect him. Since it is a parasitic-type ability, he has no control over it, and despite being a Nen user, he is unable to see his Sacred Beast or anyone else's, while his bodyguards are able to. Balsamilco suspects this is due to a condition of the Sacred Beasts themselves rather than Benjamin's lack of skill. The Nen beast is subjected to two rule-like instincts: it is unable to fight other Sacred Guardian Beasts as well as to directly attack the host of one. Its abilities are currently unknown. When Benjamin asks whether all of his bodyguards are able to see his Sacred Beast, Balsamilco affirms it and tells him that it is worthy of the next king of Kakin. References Navigation zh:班哲明 Category:Male characters Category:Kakin Royal Family Category:Unknown Nen type users